


药

by 廿殣叁 (SpectaTOR)



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/%E5%BB%BF%E6%AE%A3%E5%8F%81





	药

郭嘉真是很讨厌喝药，讨厌到骨子里去了。

他向来身体不好，平时闲的没事也得被大夫逼着喝药养身子，病的起不来床的时候更是药一碗一碗的往下灌。

太他妈的苦了。

他真是不想喝，还不如就这么死了算了，可是每到喝药的时候荀彧就把郭奕领过来，老子喝药，儿子也喝药，一大一小坐在一起，表情无比痛苦。郭嘉几次想摔了碗跑到主公那躲躲算了，于是荀彧就看着他，恨铁不成钢地开口，你个当爹的，自己不要命不要紧，好歹给奕儿做个表率。

郭嘉恨恨瞪他一会，拿起药碗，一饮而尽，态度决绝如同慷慨赴死。后来他真的没机会喝药了，郭奕能记起来有关他父亲的，大多都是那副愤然神情以及偷偷带着他把药喂给府里的那棵树。

荀彧总是忙得脚不着地，郭嘉也并不总能见到他，郭嘉成天跟着主公在军营里跑。于是敦促郭嘉喝药的重任就落在曹操身上。

曹操作为主公比荀彧还头疼。

他一般不去管郭嘉，郭嘉聪明，性子也随意，他管着也没什么必要，当然他说了后者听与不听又是另一码事。可是当他第三次撞破郭嘉把药随手倒在地上，第五次撞破郭嘉喝完药以后顺便用酒来压药味的时候他觉得不得不管了。

“奉孝。”当他第四次撞见青年把药洒到地上的时候他终于开口了，郭嘉听到声音，一惊，手一抖，碗稳稳的落在地上。

“咳……主公来啦，坐啊，今儿个天气真好啊哈哈哈。”干笑，毕竟这种事情被谁发现了都……何况是主公。

曹操看看他，叫了人来，“再给祭酒端一碗药来。”

郭嘉撇撇嘴，一甩袖子，可惜那个碗，他在曹操面前总是有些肆意妄为，他不和曹操说话，他家主公也就在一边自己忙自己的，半天郭祭酒转过去，有点尴尬地揉揉自己头发，咳了一声，都没能成功吸引曹操的注意，这才低声道，主公，嘉能不能……不喝药。  
曹操看他一副做贼心虚的样子难得拿出主公的威风来“不行！大夫怎么说的？文若怎么交代的……”郭嘉挥挥手表示自己又不是病了一两天了，曹操就继续政治思想教育，“沉疴才不能小视，自己身体怎么样自己还不清楚？再说了，你年纪也不小了，奕儿都不怕苦。”  
当真是谆谆教诲诲人不倦，见曹操还要说下去，郭嘉眼疾嘴快截住他的话头，“丕公子会不会嫌弃你啊……”曹操眼一瞪，他敢！  
其实曹操如果是有这么唠叨的时候大概也就是在郭嘉面前，他忙着征战四方，哪有时间跟自家那几个小子丫头唠叨。  
郭嘉哼哼唧唧喝了药，一副没有病死要被药苦死了的状态扒在矮桌边上，曹操沾了沾碗里剩的底子，苦是苦了点，并没有苦到那个地步去。  
郭嘉继续哼哼唧唧不乐意，“那是因为主公你没天天喝，‘积水成渊蛟龙生焉'，喝得多自然就苦了。”曹操笑一句，“锲而不舍金石可镂，奉孝你这药可不能停，病兴许也就快好了。”  
郭嘉没接这茬话，仍旧一脸痛苦的去干活。  
曹操就生出三分心疼来，揉揉他的头发，不一会下人进来，端了一小碟子蜜饯来。  
郭嘉翻着眼睛瞅他，一副不领情的样子，“主公还不如直接送到奕儿那里去，嘉好歹也是而立之年的人了。”曹操咳了一声，说你不是不喜欢苦嘛。  
郭嘉就又翻他一眼，捻了一个塞进嘴里。  
战乱年代，蜜饯做的都不好吃，甜的寒碜，郭嘉慢条斯理吃完，喝了半盏茶，这才笑起来。他笑起来丝毫没有病态，好看得紧，面上也能泛起一点红晕来。  
好吃呢。他说，只是买这玩意儿的钱用来买什么不行。  
“你说的跟孤穷的连这点小东西都买不起一样——你过意不去就把这份子算到你俸禄里。”  
郭嘉眨眨眼，笑得妖孽众生，“那就多谢主公了。”

郭嘉真是很讨厌喝药，讨厌到骨子里去了。可他也不喜欢吃蜜饯呀。奕儿也不是很喜欢，可是小孩子嘛，有了总要胜过没有，他发愁，担心小家伙还没长大就把一口牙吃坏了。  
他不喜欢吃，可是他也吃，完成任务一样，甜得他心都在抖，先是极苦再是极甜，也算是受罪。  
自从曹操盯着郭嘉喝药，荀彧就再也不用为这事儿操心了，反倒是后来的后来，那时候郭嘉都已经不在了，荀彧和荀攸难得在一处对饮，他们政治立场不同，反倒见的越来越少，在一起的时候也只是说一说无关紧要的事情罢了。那天阿鹜和唐夫人出门，留他们叔侄在一起，二荀说着说着就说到郭嘉，荀攸说“当年奉孝每次喝完药都吃蜜饯，丞相在的时候他吃得笑眯眯的，如果丞相不在，他吃那东西的表情比喝药好不了多少。”  
荀彧听了也就笑笑不说话，郭嘉怕受罪，疼啊苦啊的，可为了曹操他什么罪都受得，好的坏的都捡过来，甘之如饴。

郭嘉真是很讨厌喝药，讨厌到骨子里去了。那些深褐色的汁水，熬弄了就彻彻底底变成黑色，散发着一股清苦的气味，喝起来也是苦的，苦的他眉头攒起来也不能化解一分。除了苦就没有什么其他的味道了，就好像那些蜜饯，除了甜就没有其他味道一样。  
可是他要喝，他得喝，他不怕死，可他不想死。  
他要让天下变成那个人的天下，哪怕牺牲自己，甚至牺牲文若也都没什么关系。  
把自己燃烧掉去照亮那个人的路并不是什么难事，只是他得先把命紧紧握在自己手里。  
他家主公倒真是一点也不知道他为什么讨厌喝药。他一辈子很少身不由己，喝药大概就是最身不由己的一件事，他终于无力，终于妥协。

“天凉。”曹操给郭嘉披上大氅，郭嘉笑了两声，和他十指交叠。“主公真是好脾气。”  
“兴许你这病马上就要好了。”  
“兴许吧。嘉可是听了主公的，再也没倒过药。”  
咳，谁管这病好不好，能有一天是一天了。郭嘉笑眯眯地想，要是真能下荆州，当真是死而无憾。


End file.
